Talking to Fred
by ShellCottage
Summary: A conversation between Fred and George that will change everything. Sucky summary, great story. Enjoy :D


**A/N: Ok, so it has been a while since I don't write a Harry Potter fanfiction. This came to me while reading The Lord of the Flies. It has nothing to do with Lord of the Flies itself, it's weird, but this is how my mind works. So, anyway, I don't do Fred and George but this is a good lazy Sunday afternoon to try. Be kind and review.**

**Talking to Fred.**

**By ShellCottage.**

-"So, here I am Fred."- George smile his half smile to his twin brother, expecting the news he was about to give wasn´t that bad.

-"I know we haven´t talk in quite a while, and I solemnly make myself responsible for that. But, mate, I have to tell you so much." –George stared at the grass around him waiting for an answer. It never came, but he was still waiting, after all this time. The sun was pricking in George´s eyes, and his heartbeats were becoming more erratic. He hated giving this kind of news to his brother, it made him nervous.

-"The Shop is going all right, Ginny is helping out a bit, but you know that girl, as soon as Harry comes through the door she vanishes from her shift. Once I caught them in the act, and believe me, it wasn´t pretty. I´d had nightmares about it if it wasn´t for the Anti-Nightmares potion I´m developing."

The white tomb was still unresponsive. The flowers beside it were dying from the extensive heat they had been subjected to. In the back a tall tree stood, giving only the tomb a somber shade. George felt bad again, not only because of the news he was about to give, but for the guilt of not visiting the tomb of his twin for almost 3 months.

-"And…" – George scrambled his mind for something else to say. –"Percy is now a daddy. Can you believe it? Percy! Yeah, mate, I thought he was not getting married ever too, and now he has a baby. And it disgusted me that someone actually wanted to bang Percy too."

George half smile at his joke and then settled into his nervous mood once again. –"Fine, I´ll tell you what I have been wanting on telling you. I know that you hated whenever I rambled. That used to piss mum off too. Like the time we rambled our way out of a punishment, remember, Fred? She just stood in the kitchen trying to recall why she had yelled at us in the first place."

George laughed out loud, out loud and alone. –"Those were good times."

-"Teddy told me some weeks ago that our jokes are still remembered at Hogwarts. The last one with the fireworks and the pond that we did to Umbridge is still the teacher´s favorite. Teddy said Professor Binns told them about it. Professor Binns! And also, we´re featured in the _Hogwarts: A History _book."

George gave a deep sigh and continued talking about his recent discoveries. –"Guess what? I almost forget to tell you. Teddy has developed a crush on Victorie. His hair turns all pink and he blushes every time people ask him about it. Victorie just giggles; I think he has developed something too."

-"How I wish for you to see all this, Fred. This is a whole new Wizarding World. Kingsley is now Minister of Magic and things are getting together. There is no more fear, mate. You would have been really happy. In fact, you would have married Angelina right away. That´s why is so hard to tell you. I feel I´m betraying you."

George felt a bump in his throat and his eyes began to water. He missed his twin brother every second of every day. He felt as if he was having an affair and he desperately needed to tell. Fred would have never forgiven him if Fred was still alive, and George was worried he would never forgive himself now that Fred was dead.

-"I have to tell you, or else I´ll die." –George´s voice broke and he stared at the grass once more.

He felt his hands shake and a tear began to roll down his cheek. –"I have to tell you, or else I´ll kill myself!"

George hugged his knees protecting his vulnerable chest. He was a grown man; it was time for him to tell his twin. Those 3 months felt like dirt if he was unable to tell his twin. It was not only because the issue of betrayal, but if he was doing what he was doing, he wanted to share his happiness with Fred. He had to tell him. As simple as that.

-"For the last 3 months I´ve been busy." –George´s voice was barely above a whisper. –"I´ve been doing some shit you would have been mad about."

George swallowed hard, trying to find the courage to tell.

-"I´m sorry, Fred, but I think I have fallen in love with Angelina." –Thick tears were trailing his cheeks and down his face. He breathed shakily and he was rocking a little in the grass.

-"It happened so fast. We were both sad about you. You know she loved you. And, well, Firewhiskey was rough, and it just happened. At first it was a casual thing, a quickie here, a one-night stand there, and we became somewhat involved. I felt crazy jealous when she was with someone else, and soon I just didn´t want her for the sex, I actually wanted her to talk to me. We spend hours talking, and I lived for those conversations. She gets me, hell, she knows me better that anyone else." –George paused for a moment, trying to find something else to say.

-"Don´t kill me, please. Fred, you´re my twin brother, and you know I´ll do anything for you. But, mate, she loves me too. She told me a week ago. We were talking about the future, and she let it slip. Now she says it every time we are together. And, don´t call me a sissy, but I have said it too."

George was crying openly too, not only for his guilt, but because he missed saying things to his twin. He missed the witty comments Fred would had responded with. He missed having a really different reflection of himself listening to him. He missed Fred.

-"Fred, there´s something else. Don´t hate me, please." –George took a deep breath and wiped the tears from his eyes. –"I´m asking her. I´m asking the big question. I want her to marry me."

And George buried his head between his knees, sobbing uncontrollably. It may have been hours, perhaps minutes, but George continued his whipping, for his brother, for his fear, for everything. And then he felt it, a sudden realization that everything was all right.

He looked up from his knees. The tomb was there, the dying flowers were there. Nothing had changed, and yet, it all seemed completely different to George. He stood up from the grass, paced a little to the white tomb, and rested a hand on it.

A last tear rolled down George´s cheek as he said, -"Cheers, mate. I knew you would understand."

**A/N: So, there it is. Is sad, is cute, and is a one-shot. Review please, let me know how I did it. ;)**


End file.
